


All Men Kill The Thing They Hate (Unless It Kills Them First)

by fandomfairytales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND HER GRANDBABIES, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Filicide, Attempted Murder, Auror Partners, Aurors, Blood Prejudice, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry ships it, I debated it, LOVES HER DAUGHTER IN LAW, Locked In, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Not Quite Character Death, Pregnant Hermione, Protective Draco, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Narcissa, Slow Burn, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the, and bad language, but he's suspicious, but its close, canonverse, count the tropes, idk how but its kinda, including the, it's all just, its early days, she hasn't told him, she's also a badass, they're so soft, to make up for the, until they sort out their feelings, with an orgasm or ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales
Summary: Written for the Mourning Madam's Once Upon A Time Fairytale Fest.(Title quote by- James Thurber)Prompt:Princess Hase (Japan)oOoSitting in a bleak hospital waiting room, pretending no news was the same as good news, while her heart continued to tear itself into tiny pieces with each minute that passed; Hermione Granger-Malfoy let herself wonder how her life had descended into such madness.Everything had seemed fine on the surface, not a hint of peril on the horizon; her life was everything she could have dreamed and more, a perfect fairy tale. But, apparently, life saw fit to cast a sinister shadow over the happiness she had fought tooth and nail to earn, and it was looking more and more like she’d be robbed of a happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before we get started; a big internet round of applause for the wonderful MourningMadam; this fest has been amazing to work on and I have had a ball. 
> 
> I would also like to thank my birth-giver and Beta (who is unaware of the smut I write, shhh)
> 
> Now down to biz: my obligatory preamble...
> 
> I found this prompt insanely challenging (yay), usually, I would go full AU for something like this but I just couldn't make it work; so there I was a week out from the due date, in serious denial about panicking when I finally found what I wanted to focus on (*war flashback* 's-s-so many rewrites').
> 
> In this tale the message is very much about what hate can do to a person; a mother accidentally poisons her own son trying to murder her stepdaughter... So here we are, an adaptation and few thousand words later... I hope you enjoy.

Sitting in a bleak hospital waiting room, pretending no news was the same as good news, while her heart continued to tear itself into tiny pieces with each minute that passed; Hermione Granger-Malfoy let herself wonder how her life had descended into such madness.

Everything had seemed fine on the surface, not a hint of peril on the horizon; her life was everything she could have dreamed and more, a perfect fairy tale.

There was so much to be grateful for; She had her (rather unexpected) husband Draco, who loved and cherished her more than life itself, she had her miracle children, Scorpius and Rosalind (Scorp and Rosie for short, because honestly attempting the twins’ names together was a nightmare), both intelligent, bright sparks that brought countless joys to her life, and she had another on the way (not that she’d told anyone yet, it was too soon)…

But apparently life saw fit to cast a sinister shadow over the happiness she had fought tooth and nail to earn, and it was looking more and more like she’d be robbed of a happy ending.

The love of her life lay motionless on a gurney somewhere, barely clinging to life, while she prayed and wept; trying to comprehend, parent to parent, how Lucius could live with himself if his only son died.

Hermione didn’t like to count herself as naïve, but when Draco hesitantly informed her his father was being released from Azkaban early, on parole for good behaviour, she had been genuinely happy for him, it had been years since he had spoken to his father and she knew as hard as he tried to deny it that he still missed him. As complicated as their relationship was, she saw his release as an opportunity for him to heal. How wrong she had been… So incredibly foolish.

Narcissa had been the one to caution her; taking her aside after dinner and quietly explaining that just because _she_ had been able to let go of her prejudice and love her daughter-in-law as if she were her own, didn’t mean her husband would do the same.

Hermione had stubbornly replied that everyone deserved a second chance. She never considered how much it might cost her.

How she wished she had heeded Narcissa’s warning.

Hermione had the morning of Lucius’ release planned right down to the most minute of details; she privately contacted the warden, requesting the Aurors escort him to the Manor, where he would meet Narcissa and Draco first; she understood that after so many years cut off from the world and his family, they would be his priority .

Once they were somewhat reacquainted and feeling settled, then she could ease into introducing herself.

Having spent much of his sentence in solitary (as the warden had so kindly informed her), she was well aware news of her relationship, subsequent engagement and marriage to Draco may not have reached him.

Nor would news of their half-blood children.

That one was bound to be a point of tension between them… Well, two, soon to be three points. Half-blood still wasn’t pure. She was certain her father in law wouldn't be pleased they had well and truly fucked up the purity of his family tree in the most literal sense.

Still, she hoped he would be willing to overlook it in favour of rejoining his family and meeting his grandchildren (a privilege her own parents would never have). After all, if Draco and Narcissa could accept her, blood status and all, why couldn’t Lucius?

Occasionally, it still amazed her that Draco had changed so much; it didn’t cross her mind often but sometimes he would kiss her awake with such aching tenderness, or she would catch him reading to Scorp and Rosie, imitating voices and all, and her heart would melt (most of the time it would also lead to some very passionate lovemaking, seeing him so soft and loving _did_ things to her).

If she had put any stock in divination, being madly in love with and happily married to her former arch-nemesis was the last thing she could have predicted when he strolled into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement one morning, bearing the same offer they had all received from Kingsley. Naturally, at the time she assumed he was being booked for something; until Harry walked over, offered him a hand to shake and proudly announced that anyone who attempted to mess with the Ex-death eater would be the first to find out how well he could cast the bat bogey hex Ginny recently taught him.

The answer was ‘poorly’. McLaggen had been the unlucky subject after attempting to crucio Draco during a duel; landing himself in St Mungos for a week after the hex failed to wear off.

It wasn’t long after that Harry was promoted, and suddenly, the only person he trusted enough to do their job and watch the surly Slytherin’s back while on assignment was her. For the first three months, she barely said a word to him, six and they were on speaking terms (even if it mostly consisted of arguments), seven months working together and he saved her life, changing everything in the process.

Trapped in an oubliette, with no wands and her badly injured, a significant gash spanning her thigh; things looked grim, but he refused to give up. After he bound her wound tightly with makeshift bandages and gave her his robe to stop her shivering (blood loss was a bitch) there was little else to do but talk to keep her conscious until help arrived.

After that, something unspoken had simmered between them; suddenly, they got along like a house on fire, she understood his dry, sarcastic humour, he applauded her spectacular wit; Then there were the awkward encounters by the kettle (their hands touched one time for Merlin’s sake! Okay maybe more than once and definitely on purpose) or in each other’s offices (she was certain that on at least one of those occasions they had both been considering the pros and cons of fucking on a desk) … It made for great office gossip, but really it was the furtive, enamoured glances that fuelled the rumour mill.

It took a weekend spent together in her office, after Harry grew tired of their constant denial and locked them in until they ‘sorted things out with an orgasm or ten,’ for her to admit it; Of course she loathed the fact Harry had been right, not to mention her very comfy couch had been completely ruined multiple times (nothing a little magic couldn’t fix, but still, every time she walked past it, the damn thing taunted her with steamy reminders).

Theirs had been a long road; Hogwarts and hatred to married bliss was quite the impossible leap, but they had managed in spite of those that sought to tear them down for exemplifying true unity.

She had honestly believed Lucius couldn’t possibly be worse than the likes of Rita Skeeter, with her scathing articles about the Golden Girl debasing herself for death eater scum to get her hands on the Malfoy fortune, or any number of other ridiculous reasons the bitch concocted. And when those didn’t get the reactions she hoped for, what else could she do but switch sides; suddenly the headlines read along the lines of ‘Sole Malfoy Heir Sullies Generations of Pure Blood with Common Granger’.

They had survived that and all the public opinions that came with it; the witches that tutted disapprovingly when they walked by hand in hand, the wizards that spat at them in the street, the name-calling (from both sides) … It should have left them vulnerable, weak and unstable but instead, it became part of what they built their love on; defying the odds by any means.

For every cruel word spoken, they supported each other with kindness and compliments, reassuring each other until harsh words no longer had any bite or meaning.

They took it all with grace, and eventually people came to accept it; when their engagement was announced a few years later, it was all people discussed for weeks; suddenly their relationship and impending marriage was the talk and toast of wizarding society, the papers had a kindly interest in them and the naysayers slipped back into the shadows.

In many ways, she had expected Lucius would be the same; Stubborn and perhaps hurtful to start, but eventually wise enough to understand and accept that things weren’t about to change just because he disagreed.

Now she would have to live with the fact her hubris and optimism might leave her widowed and her children fatherless far too young.

Fresh tears slipped down her cheeks immediately at the thought and she sobbed bitterly until Narcissa’s gentle, well-manicured hand came to rest on her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles until she quieted.

“Hermione dear, Ginevra sent an owl, Scorp and Rosie are all tucked in for the night, apparently they were rather excited to sleepover with James, she said they’ve been running about the house making all kinds of mischief…”

“I don’t doubt it-” She sniffled, a small smile ghosting across her features at the mention of her children, safe and sound. However, the relief was only fleeting, her guilt consumed her instantly. “I hope they get to sleep alright without Draco to read to them.”

“Now, now dear. Don’t cry, what is it you always tell the children? Crying never gets you anywhere”

“B-but what do I do? I feel so helpless just sitting here while he-” her lip began to quiver “I can’t bear to lose him…”

“Neither can I dear but let me tell you something; that boy is stronger than you know, from his very conception he’s been a fighter. Do you know how many children I lost before Draco came along, why I never had more?”

“N-no?”

“I lost six, and carrying him was no walk in the park either, he had to fight _me_ to survive long enough to take his first breath… You know, it’s funny, all I could think when Draco was born was that seven really was the most magical number… But I digress; it might seem cold of me to be this collected but I know deep in my heart he will pull through, what else could he do, he’s certainly too stubborn to let himself die and miss the arrival of your next bundle of joy.”

“He knows about that!?”

“My dear, you are not exactly subtle, he’s simply too polite to tell you he suspects; your hands have been glued to your stomach for weeks now and you have that soft look about you, the same one you had with the twins. Mother to mother, it’s not hard to tell you’ve been keeping a very happy secret.”

“Do you think that’s why h-he- Why he stepped in front of it?”

“I have no doubt-”

There was a beat of silence between them, as they eyed yet another doctor passing by without news. Once he was out of sight, they breathed a mutual sigh of relief and continued their conversation.

“-It would also explain the stupidity of it; honestly he didn’t even reach for his wand.”

“I was wondering about the same thing!”

Narcissa smiled, rolling her eyes.

“For all that training you both had to do as Aurors, he really didn’t learn much did he?”

Hermione couldn’t help her brief, wet chuckle as her eyes welled yet again. For all her guilt, Draco had been protecting her and the life he instinctively knew she carried; if he had done nothing she would be in his place and their child would certainly have been lost…

“Still, I shouldn’t have let things go so far.”

“Hermione, there was nothing you could have done.”

“Yes, there was; you warned me and I didn’t listen.”

“You had your heart in the right place, dear. You wanted us to be a family again and I must admit, so did I; your faith inspired both of us. I don’t fault you for it, nor would Draco, the only one to blame for this is Lucius.”

“I know, but I can’t stop myself understanding why he reacted so… Violently. If I were in his shoes, I-”

“Hermione, you cannot let yourself dwell like this, it's all too easy to lose yourself in it. Take a deep breath, try to clear your thoughts a little.”

She did as Narcissa bid, for the first time since Lucius arrived that morning, she inhaled deeply, her lungs bursting with air until she decided it was time to let go. Surprisingly it worked.

“Thank you.” She placed her hand gently over Narcissa’s only to be surprised when she took it tightly in her grasp.

“I’m afraid too.”

They remained like that for some time, leaning on each other for support until eventually, Hermione dozed off, with Narcissa stroking her hair the way her mother used to, in the hopes of quieting the nightmares caused by the day.


	2. Chapter 2

In her dream she woke content, with Draco refusing to let her go, even in sleep he held tight, it was one of the many reasons she loved him, the way he needed her (and in so many ways she needed him too). Curling closer, she basked in the warm early morning haze, her fingers absently tracing the smooth, faded scars on his chest, remnants of Harry’s sectumsempra (another wrong forgiven); until the scene changed, and she was entering the parlour hesitantly, knowing that Lucius was there waiting.

“Father, you remember Hermione.”

“Ah yes, the greatest mudblood of our age. Tell me, Miss Granger, why are you in my home?”

She steadied herself before speaking, not wanting her voice to sound meek or break unexpectedly.

“It’s Malfoy.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“My name is Hermione Malfoy.”

He looked stunned for a moment, which was to say that the muscle beneath his eye involuntarily twitched, putting a crack in his façade. his attention snapped to Draco, accusation and fury burning in his eyes.

“You mean to tell me that you married this- this-!”

“I’d mind my words if I were you, Father; That is my wife you are about to insult.”

Lucius turned dangerously pale and she felt the atmosphere grow heavy. Things were not going the way she had hoped, but perhaps the news just needed time to settle in.

“Narcissa, how could you let him do this? What happened to the arrangement with the Greengrass's?!”

“How could I _let_ him? Your son is a grown man with excellent judgement and taste I might add, perfectly capable of making his own choices. And as for the Greengrass's, I should think the dissolution of that arrangement saved us all quite a lot of trouble, it was a bad deal from the start and you know it, Lucius.”

“So, you are fine with what will become of the family line?”

“Don’t speak about us as if we aren’t here father, and to answer your question yes-”

It was at that untimely moment the tell-tale creak of the heavy front door opening echoed through the hall, pulling all four sets of eyes toward the sound.

Hermione almost had to pinch herself, unable to believe Harry had waltzed in with her children in tow and looking rather worse for wear (and she wasn’t just referring to the state of their clothes). Rosie was covered in brambles, her hair silvery hair was filthy and reminiscent of a bird’s nest (curls full of leaf litter and twigs) and when she smiled at the sight of her Mama, her two front teeth were clearly missing. Scorpius wasn’t looking much better, his teeth were intact, but she could see the beginnings of an impressive black eye, and his arm was wrapped in a sling.

Both she and Draco were out of their seats in seconds, tag-teaming fussing over their injured children and interrogating Harry without care for present company, until, Lucius’ booming voice howled at them from across the room.

“DO YOU HAVE _ANY IDEA_ WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?”

He stormed toward them, his face an ugly shade of puce; Her children startled at his shrill cry and she held them close, whispering reassurance before looking pleadingly up at Harry, who mercifully seemed to understand exactly what she needed.

He grabbed her children and without a second glance, apparated to safety seconds before Lucius could reach them.

“HOW COULD YOU BREED THIS COMMON, MUDBLOOD WHORE!!! You have destroyed generations of pure, magical blood… I thought I taught you better Draco!”

“Well, I’m not sorry to disappoint you… I’m certainly not sorry for loving her, I’m not sorry for the family we made, and right now, I’m not sorry far asking you to leave.”

“_How dare y-_”

“How dare I, Father? We tried to welcome you home, ease you into how things are now and what did you do? You insulted Hermione, frightened our children, _your grandchildren_ for Merlin’s sake! -”

“Those half-blood abominations are _not_ my grandchildren!” he hissed.

“YES, THEY BLOODY WELL ARE! AND YOU WILL TREAT US AND THEM WITH THE RESPECT THEY DESERVE!”

The room fell into heavy silence after Draco’s explosion as they waited with bated breath for whatever came next.

Lucius was the first to move, his attention firmly set on Hermione.

“You conniving little slut. You think you’re so smart, don’t you? Working your way into my family the only way you knew how, and of course, Draco fell for it, he was always weak… And now I have to clean up his mess.”

She didn’t even see Lucius reach for his wand, it happened so fast; but before she could even manage a counter curse, Draco was standing in front of her, his body absorbing the impact with barely more than a pained wince before he crumpled to the floor. She did her best to let him down gently, following his decent until she landed on her knees cradling his head and shoulders in her lap.

Far off someone was screaming, a haunting sound so powerful it rattled the chandelier above them until it shattered like her heart.

Her vision blurred and through her tears she watched on, unable to move as Lucius stepped back, shell shocked and babbling.

“I didn’t mean to- He wasn’t supposed to- Oh God- I was aiming at her!”

Narcissa’s face turned to stone, and for the first time, Hermione witnessed the sheer power of a mother’s love, first-hand.

“YOU DID THIS TO OUR SON!”

“I swear I didn’t mean-”

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!”

Unable to tear her focus away from her husband for more than a moment, she barely noticed the Aurors arriving to remove Lucius, it wasn’t until a medi-witch attempted to levitate Draco onto a stretcher she returned to herself, just enough to let him go without a fight.

That was when the tears had started, watching him leave, limp and almost lifeless.

With little else she could do until the Aurors took her statement, she found herself outside, standing still while her co-workers and guards from Azkaban bustled around her, preparing to throw Lucius back into the hole he’d crawled out of.

Before she could comprehend or stop herself, she walked towards her father in law; her mind still not quite her own, she sat down calmly beside him, watching justice unfold before her eyes.

“If Draco dies, much as I’d like to Avada you myself, I won’t take revenge; living with the fact you killed your only son is better than any punishment I could hope to dream up, I’m sure Narcissa would agree with me. And if he lives… You still have to face your guilt, because, after this, we will never speak of you again, your grandchildren will grow up with one memory of you and it will be what you did today, how you looked at them with nothing but hate... You alone will have to bear that burden because it is nothing less than you deserve.”

Silence suddenly blanketed her dream world, and she watched as Lucius and the manor began to fade into darkness. She slipped into the void not long after, floating in what seemed like inky black waters, until, a far off voice that sounded a lot like Narcissa’s called to her.

“Hermione dear, I hate to wake you…”

Her eyes immediately snapped open and she sat up with a jolt.


	3. Chapter 3

Still trying to shake off the heavy drowsiness clinging on, Hermione blinked owlishly, Her eyes stinging, sensitive and swollen from crying; the fluorescent lights only exacerbating her blurred vision.

Narcissa, still seated beside her, gently gestured to the slightly blurry figure standing before them.

White coat, white shoes, scrubs…

Her heart dropped.

“What happened!? Is Draco alright.”

Crippling panic spread through her body before the doctor could open his mouth and she truly wished her instincts had waited.

“Mrs Malfoy your husband is going to be fine, I apologise it took so long for someone to update you, but stabilising him was a tricky process and we didn’t want to get your hopes up too soon; how he even came into contact with such a rare curse is beyond me… But fortunately, there was a senior physician on today that knew how to treat it.”

Relief washed over her, soothing the scorched plains of her nerves until she was finally able to form a response.

“W-when can we see him?”

“Oh, right away if you please, he should be awake soon.”

Narcissa squeezed her hand tightly, their joy palpable, she pulled Hermione out of her seat and into a crushing embrace (if she had been half a second later, Hermione would have done the same).

A few seemingly endless minutes later, a nurse arrived to lead them through the warren of halls leading to Draco. Both witches practically floated on their elation and relief.

They entered hesitantly, wincing when the door creaked, obnoxiously announcing their presence.

Glued to the threshold, Hermione let his mother approach first, gauging her reaction until she could will her feet to carry her closer.

She watched quietly as Narcissa tenderly kissed his brow, her dainty hand reaching to push a lock of his hair back into place. It was amazing to watch the instinctive reaction to his mother’s presence; his entire body relaxed at her touch, his next exhalation a sigh before his breathing evened out… It was inexplicably beautiful and intimate.

She almost didn’t want to interrupt, but her need to touch him, reassure herself that his signs of life were real and not a figment of her own grieving mind was too strong.

Having found her courage, she took a heavy step forward, then another and before she knew it, she had joined Narcissa at his bedside.

They stayed for hours, both holding one of his hands, keeping a close eye on him as rest continued to remedy the aftereffects of the curse.

Had he been awake, Draco wouldn’t have missed his chance to joke about being watched over by angels or some such, sappy nonsense; she almost laughed aloud at the thought, only just managing to catch herself before a sound could escape and wake him… Her heart clenched happily in her chest knowing that he _would_ wake.

Narcissa was the first to break the silence of their vigil, standing for the first time in Merlin only knew how long to stretch and check the time.

“Good gracious-” She whispered to herself

“What time is it?”

“Almost time for our little ones to wake up and start causing mischief, I’ll bet?”

“Draco!?”

Evidently her husband had decided to take advantage of the fact she had taken her eyes off him for a moment; picking the perfect moment to startle her and his mother.

The moment he laughed at their shock, most niceties went out the window, making room for their usual wit and banter.

Narcissa reprimanded him the only way she knew how; intense sarcasm. Hermione resisted the urge to swat his arm, showering him with kisses instead, between half-formed, light-hearted insults.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again!”

“Don’t invite my father to tea, then I won’t have to.”

Hermione flinched, her expression immediately pained.

“Draco, don’t tease your wife like that; you know damn well we almost lost you.”

“I know, Mother-” He turned to Hermione, his familiar silver eyes meeting hers, filled with sincerity. “I’m so sorry…”

She really tried not to let herself cry, but there was simply no stopping it (at least she could blame it on her hormones); thankfully this time, they were tears of joy.

“You’re here, that’s all that matters; and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too. I never should have tried to-”

“Hermione. Stop. None of this was your fault… Erm, speaking of; what happened after?”

He looked between them, waiting for answers she knew he didn’t particularly want, until, Narcissa took the lead and filled in the blanks.

“The Aurors sorted it out, He broke his parole. They took him back to Azkaban.”

“Good. It was what he deserved.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Nobody scares my grandbabies.”

“Father was lucky you didn’t do more than just petrify him.”

“Indeed, he was.”

“I swear, the next time I see Harry I might send a good stinging jinx his way for barging in like that though.”

“Now, now, Hermione; surely you can think of a better way to get back at the Golden Boy?”

She laughed with him, grateful to feel normalcy trickling back in. Her cunning husband egging her on the very definition of ordinary for them.

“What do you suggest then darling?”

“Wait and see, When I’m out of this bed, we’ll take our revenge and a basket of cauldron cakes as a thank you; after all, he did get the kids out safely.”

“Brilliant and totally confusing; He won’t know what hit him… But never mind all that, how are _you_ feeling? Is there anything I can do, something you need?”

“Surprisingly, I feel fine, a little groggy and sore but you know I’ve had worse… and if there’s anything I need right now, it’s for my wife to stop pacing by my bedside; now, get over here.”

He patted the space beside him with a smirk and she knew Draco was going to be just fine. She curled into his side, one hand placed gently over his heart, her worried expression gradually replaced by a beaming, involuntary smile.

Once she was settled in (signalled by her usual contented sigh) they continued their conversation, the haze of fear and tension surrounding them almost fully dissolved.

“How are the kids?”

“Ginny sent an owl a while ago, they’re fine, quite content having a sleepover with James.”

“Actually dears, if you’d like I’d be happy to pick up a few things and bring them here?”

“Would you?”

“Of course.”

It went unsaid that Narcissa was purposefully giving her time to officially tell Draco the good news; she was thankful her mother in law had such grace and tact.

Had she not been so happy, Hermione might have been annoyed by the atmospheric rollercoaster she had been on for the last twenty-four hours.

Once Narcissa departed, the air around them shifted again, allowing for the fact they were finally alone.

The longer they lay in silence, the more her anxiety grew, until she could hardly stand it.

Unable to hold herself back, her news came racing forward in a raging torrent anyone other than Draco would have found impossible to decipher.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell you, it just wasn’t time yet, and then all this happened with Lucius, and your mother said you already suspected because I’m not subtle, which means you already know but I’m going to tell you anyway-” she gasped for breath accidentally leaving him hanging suspense “-I’m pregnant.”

If it was possible to feel a person smile with their entire body, that was how she would describe Draco’s reaction. A millisecond later he lifted her chin, his lips brushing ever so softly against hers until she could no longer stand it. She pulled him into a searing kiss, rather reminiscent of how they ended up with a third on the way, only breaking away when she noticed the insistent beeping of his heart monitor in response to her ministrations; if he hadn’t almost died it would have been funny listening to clear evidence she made his heart race.

“Merlin, Hermione-” He couldn’t resist a peck mid-sentence “it’s been hell waiting for you to tell me.”

“So, you _did_ know?”

“Hermione, I love you, but my mother was right, you are about as subtle as a brick through a window and completely incapable of hiding anything from me.”

“Yes alright, I get it… But _when_ did you know? I’m curious?”

“Hmm, sometime around your recent aversion to Indian food and… Oh yes, the time you put a halt to some rather fun activities to go throw up; I must admit, it took quite a lot of effort not to be offended by that.”

“I suppose ill just have to make it up to you then?”

“Now that is an offer I would have to be dead to refuse.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, apologies in advance for the weird chapter thing going on here, I've had some weird af things going on with my laptop/internet today uuugh.
> 
> this is the final chapter and because I am incapable of writing pg fic; here there be SMUT. 
> 
> it is unbetaed (because my beta for this fic was my mum and I love her to bits, but I can't deal with the thought of her reading my smut no matter how fluffy).

Two days of observation later, a truckload of flowers and Merlin knows how many drawings from the twins; Draco was finally cleared to go home.

Having remained by his side the entire time, Hermione was almost surprised to walk through the front door of Malfoy manor, hand in hand with her beloved family and find things exactly the way they had been before Lucius had made his disastrous return.

Even the chandelier hung proudly above them (although, she would have to remember to apologise to Narcissa for the uncontrolled magical outburst that had destroyed it in the first place).

Offering her arm for a little support, knowing he was still suffering a few mild side effects from his treatment, they followed their children up the grand staircase to tuck them in for the night; happy to be back to their usual routine.

Five stories and a lullaby later they were ready for bed themselves. Once upon a time Draco’s vocal abilities were his most closely guarded secret, however, once the twins entered the world, they quickly discovered how effective it was at putting their rambunctious spawn to sleep; thus it became a staple of their nightly routine.

Sneaking out of the children’s room, they tiptoed their way down the hall, paranoid they might somehow disturb them and have to start all over again.

For them, four days was equivalent to a month without being intimate and they were both feeling tetchy, to say the least. Strangely enough, kids hadn’t killed the romance or passion; they simply had to be sneaky about it (which somehow made it worse).

On this particular occasion, there was also the fact she had been quite clear about her intent to make up for not telling him about her pregnancy sooner (which was essentially cancelled out by his ensuing declaration that he needed to make up for almost dying).

Therefore, once they reached their bed they were forced to acknowledge they were at an impasse; they couldn’t both ‘make it up to each other’ or they’d be at it all night (which sounded great in theory but as much as they liked sex, they loved sleep).

“This is worse than our wedding night.”

“Oh? I thought you liked that little red set I bought?”

“I did, but like now, I couldn’t decide what I wanted to do more; appreciate your choice in lingerie all night or just tear it off you.”

She removed her blouse and skirt swiftly, letting him sweep his gaze over her.

“How about we forgo tearing my favourite underwear tonight and I’ll make you a deal?”

“I’m listening?”

He shed his own clothes in response until the only thing he was wearing was his trademark smirk.

“What do you have planned Mrs Granger-Malfoy?”

She didn’t respond; instead, she walked around to him and slung her arms around his neck, her fingers immediately toying with his pale, silky hair (a favourite pastime of hers).

“If you want to know, you’ve got to pay the toll.”

She puckered her lips, standing up on her tiptoes until he closed the distance and kissed her.

She deepened it almost immediately, unable to control herself. From the way his cock stirred between them, Draco certainly wasn’t complaining.

She took her sweet time, being extremely thorough and making sure he was snogged to her satisfaction. Then and only then did she lead him to their bed where they landed with a playful, mutual ‘oof’.

“Mmh, I think I have my answer.”

He made quick work of slipping off her bra and underwear, tossing them into the dim abyss of their room… then he made slow work of her.

His mouth soon departed from hers and immediately began to detour and travel south, as if heeding the call of a beacon; He’d often said it was his favourite thing to do, and Hermione certainly had no objections (the man had a mouth and tongue so skilful it had to be a sin).

For once, she was incredibly thankful he wasn’t in a mood to tease her, he wasted very little time getting down to business. His tongue worked between her legs, building her up until she was a writhing, whining mess; needy and begging for something… His fingers… His cock… Anything to fill her.

To say he was enthusiastic about her pleading was an understatement; he coaxed her first orgasm from her in mere minutes, having decided on using his dexterous fingers in tandem with his near-perfect oral technique.

The proud glint in his eyes when she shuddered and came with his name on her lips was all the reassurance she needed that he had more than enjoyed round one. Round two would definitely belong to her though… As soon as she could stop her body and legs from spasming and find the strength to lift herself up.

The moment she could, she immediately turned the tables on him, flipping them over as gently as she could to straddle his hips.

There was something about the sight of him under her that just made her shiver every time, he was so gorgeous, laid bare for her and for a brief moment she wanted to savour it. He seemed to understand, waiting patiently for her to make the first move; his hands gently resting over her hips, spanning wide enough to allow him to brush his thumbs lovingly over where their child was growing inside her.

“I love you, so, _so_ much. More than you’ll ever know.”

“Are you talking to me, or our baby?”

“Would you bite my head off if I said the baby?”

“Hmm… No; it’s sweet.”

“And if I was talking to the both of you?”

“Fine by me. We love you too. Even when you do silly things like jump in front of dark magic to save us, instead of using your brain and your wand.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Maybe one day… When I get over it.”

“Ah, there’s the catch.”

“Quite right. You know I’ll never be over it.”

She planted her hands on his chest, a tender smile gracing her features before she bent to kiss him again, her hips rocking against him, giving them both much-needed friction until she finally sank down onto him, taking him completely with one swift movement until she was seated in his lap.

His subsequent moan was one of the most delectable sounds in the world, not quite strangled, but rather low, rumbling and husky.

Once she was ready to move, Hermione knew it wouldn’t be long before they would both be beyond the point of no return; neither had realised just how much they needed the other to chase away the shadows still lingering above them. With each moan, gasp and touch they gradually began to dissolve into nothingness, literally overridden (their choice of position somewhat ironic in that sense).

Devolving together until neither was certain where they began or ended, things slowly gained momentum, until, in pursuit of release, things suddenly became frantic.

His hips met her own as he bounced her on his cock; hitting something inside, something just that little bit deeper, until she was screaming his name with a myriad of profanities as she climaxed around him; her inner muscles working to keep him as deep inside her as possible… Until, finally, his own orgasm was triggered in response; his cock pulsing inside her as he filled her with his spend.

Oversensitive, boneless and unable to move, she slumped against him, their chests heaving in unison as he cradled her close, whispering soft endearments to each other until eventually, feeling sated and content they fell asleep.

Hermione woke the next morning happier than she’d ever been; Draco was still asleep, holding her tightly in his arms and down the hall, she could hear Scorp and Rosie chattering away, waiting for them to come and start a brand new day and there wasn’t a hint of morning sickness (yet); who could ask for a better fairy tale ending?

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for giving this a read, I hope you've enjoyed it
> 
> Kudos and Comments give me life, so feel free to drop me a line and I will reply with sappy tears and love.


End file.
